crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Random Writings (just in case)
You know... just a place where you can put random little stories that you write and stuff, like horrible/amazing fanfiction, the result of writing prompts, dramatic stuff, freaking anything really. Anyways, yeah. KnucklesFangirl Untitled little story because I suck with titles It was a warm afternoon, like how the temperature usually was on this island. The sky was shrouded by light gray clouds, dimming the light of the sun, and giving off a gloomy atmosphere. They were correct. The clouds, I mean. It was like they knew that this wasn't meant to be a happy time, so they blocked out the sunlight for now. I was walking out in the garden with my two little cousins, Lily, who was four, and Cinder, who was only two. I felt bad for Cinder; she's still too young to comprehend what had happened just days before. But, at the same time, I felt like she was lucky, for she didn't have to feel the gravity of losing her mother. Kaiyo was a very sweet and kind woman, I liked her a lot. I didn't get to see her often, but when I did, I enjoyed it. She was one of the few people who could look at me and my color, and would smile and say I looked cute. Others would always say I looked weird or gross, but, I do my best to ignore them. Ignorance is bliss, as I've heard it said. But, a few days ago, maybe five or six, one of the worst possible things could have happened. On the eastern shore of our island, there was a tsunami that crashed down, and it flooded the villages there. My uncle's family lived in the eastern area, and while he and my cousins made it out alright, my aunt did not. She did her best to ensure that her family would make it to higher ground, and she succeeded in her goal, but the current had sucked her in, and in the waves she drowned. That's what happened according to my uncle, Elias. I remember when they first arrived at our home, at the southern peninsula. The three of them looked so exhausted and miserable. Lily's face was tear-stained, while Cinder slept on Elias' shoulders. His eyes were glaring and pained, in much contrast to his normally calm eyes. His look scared me slightly when I saw him, but we took them in with open arms nevertheless, as they were of our blood. For the time being, I led my two young cousins through the garden, remaining silent. We were making our way to the koi pond, where we would watch the fish and feed them pieces of fruit. When they frantically swarm around the food and flop against the water, it makes the two of them laugh, and seeing that makes me a little happier. It takes my mind off everything that's happened recently. Eventually, we stopped at the little pond, which was surrounded by a thin barrier of rocks, and on top of the water were a few lilypads, with waterlillies on top of some of them. In the water, there were five koi fish; one was covered in black and orange splatters, another was a radiant gold, another was white with light orange and black splotches, another orange with white speckles, and the last one, white with three bright orange spots running down its back. That last one was my personal favorite, which is why one of my favorite toys was made to look so much like him. I bent down next to the water, and the carp swam up towards me expectantly. I was about to grab a strawberry from the bush that grew nearby, and for a brief moment, I turned to look at my cousins behind me. However, the only one I could see was Lily, with her light pink fur almost glowing. Cinder wasn't anywhere to be seen, and immediately I became worried. I stood up, and apologized to the fish for not feeding them then and there like they had hoped. In a few short moments, I saw the toddler running to catch up with us; she must have gotten distracted at some point and stopped following us. I took one step closer to the reddish-orange girl, but in that split second, she suddenly tripped on the ground. Lily and I gasped simultaneously, and we immediately ran over to help Cinder back onto her feet. But, that was when I noticed the gash on her knee, which was seeping with blood. Then, the little girl began crying as a natural response, and I started to panic. I wasn't sure what to do, but my first instinct was to run inside and find get some help from mom, dad, or uncle Elias, whoever I found first. But, I didn't even take one step forward when I saw the icy blue eyed echidna race over towards the three of us. His eyes were wide upon seeing the youngest of his daughters hurt, and he stepped between me and my cousins. He glared down upon me; being the oldest, I knew that I would be questioned, but, he seemed so suddenly furious, and that scared me. "What did you do...?" He asked in a sharp, growling voice. My eyes widened in fear, I had never seen him like this. I knew that he has been stressed, but for him to seem so brooding... "I-I didn't do anything, she just tripped on accident, I swear," I stuttered, not breaking my eye contact from his. I reached forward towards Cinder, "Here, let me help-" "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Elias shouted with a booming voice, and in a split second, he raised his arm and swung it down, the back of his hand slapping forcefully against my cheek, knocking me down to the ground. I let out a startled scream, which was cut short when I hit my head on the grass with a loud thud, and my ears were ringing. I had no idea what had just happened. Did he just... hit me? Shakily, I stretched my arms to lift my torso off the ground, and looked upon my uncle with wide eyes. I could not speak, and I could not breathe. I could only stare as I could feel something welling up inside of me. It wouldn't stop, and I took in sharp gasps of air as I felt it coming. Tears began to flow into my eyes, and when I blinked, they ran down my already bruised cheek. They wouldn't stop, and I cried uncontrollably without any thought as Elias snarled at me and Lily and Cinder just stared with shocked expressions. "RIVER!" Called out a woman's voice. I recognized it as mom's voice, and through my tear-filled eyes I saw her and my father running towards the scene, both with horrified looks on their faces. My mother knelt down beside me, and put me back up on my feet. I clutched her arm, and began to cry on her shoulder. Meanwhile, dad put himself in between Elias and me in a protective position. His face turned to pure rage, "What the hell is wrong with you, Elias?!" He shouted at his brother, and I gasped when he spoke. Never have I heard my father speak in such a manner, and my cousins remained frozen in fear. My mother held me close to her, and she stood up, beckoning my cousins to follow her inside the house. We had left the two men in the garden, while the four of us waited inside, horrified by what had just happened. Mom was tending to Cinder's little injury as Lily watched, but, I could not help but look outside and hear what my dad and uncle were saying... "She... that heartless bitch you call a daughter... hurt Cinder..." Elias snarled at Zale. I had never heard someone use those words before, and even though I didn't know what they meant, for some reason they hurt... "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" the maroon echidna shoved his brother back, "She's just a kid, and that gives you no excuse to hurt her!" "Maybe if you had never forced her to live, none of this would have happened!" "FORCED her to live?! I saved her life! You would have done the same for your daughters!" "River was meant to die, and she should have stayed that way. Now because of her-" "Get out..." Zale grumbled under his breath, and Elias had stopped talking, "You heard me; take your kids, and leave this house. I don't want to see you again." "But... we have nowhere to go..." the slightly older echidna murmured "I don't care. I will NOT have you staying here saying these things and hurting my only child..." He growled, and I saw my uncle walk off angrily, not saying anything more... Elias, Lily, and Cinder had left that night. We didn't know where they stayed, or what had happened to make the man explode like that. But after those horrible minutes, mom and dad stayed close to me at all times. We didn't say much of anything to each other, but, that night, they allowed me to sleep with them in their bed. They held me tightly with comfort, and despite their love and sympathy, I couldn't help but continue to softly cry until I fell asleep... Upsilon self-cest Without saying a word, Upsilon leaned his head in just a little more, and gently pressed his lips up against his, "Good morning…" "Mnnnh..." As soon as the mink had become fully conscious and awake, he felt the presence of the boy's sweet lips on his, and with a lopsided smile he returned the kiss. He pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "Good morning, Uppy," Upsilon said, "Did you sleep well...?" Upsilon nodded with a small smile, "As long as you're beside me, I would be alright…" as he spoke, he gently caressed the side of his face, "You know… I kind of like how sleeping like this is starting to become a normal thing…" "I like it, too..." Upsilon smiled back in agreement. "I've been sleeping a lot easier knowing you're with me through the night..." He slipped out a short, girlish giggle, and touched his nose with his as they lay down on the bed, "Yeah, I..." the mink paused for a moment, thinking of the right way to speak his thoughts, "When I'm with you... I just feel like I'm truly cared about, and that I'm protected..." "I'm glad you feel that way..." Upsilon couldn't help but widen his smile hearing the boy's giggle, and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "Well, it's true. I do care about you... so much... and I'll always protect you, no matter what..." His words made his face blush a soft pink, and he moved his body a little closer to him, gently putting one hand on the back of his head. Upsilon kissed him once more, and held him so that their bodies were in very close proximity, practically pressing up against each other now. He nuzzled his cheek with gentle care, "I appreciate that so much..." he said, making a tiny content sigh, "... I really love you... just... so much..." The sensation of their bodies being so close to one another forced Upsilon to blush somewhat, but even so he kept his smile, and with gentle hands he held onto Upsilon's waist, pulling him in even closer than before, softly brushing the side of his face with his own. "I love you too, Uppy..." he replied happily, "I always have..." "Always have?" Upsilon asked, and gave him yet another kiss on the cheek, followed by one on his lips. He only pulled away in order to speak, "When did you realize it, anyway…? When you… realized that you loved me, I mean…" he rested his head next to his, touching his forehead with his, "I didn't really realize it until people started pointing it out…" "When I first realized it..." Upsilon repeated, trying to think back to that moment, smiling a bit at the memory. "Well, to be honest, ever since the first time we met, I was quite fond of you..." he admitted, blushing slightly as he said so. "But, I never knew myself that my crush on you was something more until that time you came to school with the bruises on your face... seeing you hurt made me finally understand that... that I loved you too much to just let you get hurt like that, so I wanted to help in whatever way I could..." Upsilon stared into his eyes, a bit surprised after hearing that answer. He tightened his grip around his back, pressing the two even closer into each other, "You're so sweet," his smile grew a little wider, "I don't know how, out of all the people, I managed to be with someone like you… you're the first person I've met who has the courage to stand up to those people, like the other -silons…" "Of course, Uppy..." the mink responded, looking back into his eyes and softly planting his lips upon his. Then, he used his arms around his waist to pull the mink into a tight hug. "I'd stand up for you anytime... to be honest, I'd do anything for you, actually..." Pariah (cancelled) Prologue We are alone. We are a people, an island, a tribe who has survived the wrath of the gods. We do not know what our ancestors had done wrong to invoke such fury, such terror that it would drown out the world around us in ever crashing, ruthless, merciless ocean. But, we do know one unspoken law, abided by every village, family, and individual. This law, is that we shall never brace the deadly sea, and depart from our island of sanctuary. To love, empathize, or embrace anything associated with the ocean is forbidden, for the ocean is the weapon of the paragon of evil: Chaos. We shall never bend to his will, never break to his force, and never feel any emotion but hatred towards this demon. We are survivors. We are the last people alive in the world. We are the echidnas of Ali'ikai. Chapter One The island felt entirely at peace. Light wind blew through the massive leaves of the tropical trees, the sun bringing a modest amount of heat, just enough to be perfectly comfortable for just about everyone. Noon had just arrived, so the sun was perfectly in the middle of the sky. But despite such a nice day, a certain family had chosen to stay inside. They didn't leave their home, no such reason or purpose could persuade them otherwise. No visits to the central clustered village, no simple walks around the stone paths of the forests, and not a single foot set outside of their home. This home stood atop a hill, though still surrounded by tropic foliage as every structure was, and was rather large than compared to the small houses in the village below them. The design was simple, but rather beautiful for such a tiny family. The walls were a calm white, with sliding doors covered by paper, a pagoda roof shielding the home from above, and all of it built in a square around a garden in the center. The family inhabiting the home had no resentful reason for shutting themselves in today, in fact it was rather the opposite. Today was a day of joy and celebration for them. Inside, in the largest bedroom upstairs, were the three. The first was an echidna woman, though not to be considered very young by local standards, only about thirty years of age, who sat silently on the bed. Her fur was a lovely crimson, her angular, long wrist-length quills were ever so slightly waved. Her round eyes were a mesmerizing emerald green, accompanied by the pale skin of her muzzle. She donned a simplistic outfit, a grape colored, oriental shirt with a lighter violet trim, matching with a similar skirt which she wore a sash with. Across from her, in a different chair, sat an echidna man who appeared to be only a year older than his wife. His much shorter quills were straight and short, reaching only to his shoulders. Unlike his lover, his fur was a dark, nearly black maroon color, along with sharp caramel eyes, and darker skin of his muzzle. On his torso, he wore a practical blue vest, as not much clothing was considered acceptable for men. To finalize his looks, on his forehead was a white birthmark in the shape of a fermata. A mark in this style wasn't common, but it is always known that men were born with white markings anywhere on them, all varying from each other. However, the largest contrasting person in the room was the one held in the echidna woman's arms. It was an infant child, so much smaller than most, being born prematurely. But despite this, she appeared perfectly healthy at the moment. Only her face could be seen, being wrapped up in a soft linen blanket, but it was known upon her parents that not only was she born without a kinked tail, or even a tail at all, but that instead of a shade of red like her mother and father had, her fur was a clean, bright cyan. Yet, everything else seemed to be in place. She was already growing in the angular quills of her mother, though not so long yet, as her head still seemed short-trimmed and spiky. She had her father's muzzle skin, and the color of his eyes, but the shape of her mother's. "... Words can't describe how happy I am to hold her, Zale..." the woman said with a smile, staring only down at their little daughter, who was half asleep, and snuggling herself against her mother's chest, "Last night... I was so scared she wouldn't make it... but now she's here with us. I haven't even known her for a full day, but she's so... perfect for us..." "And that is why we're doing this Anna, to remember it forever," Zale said with a smile, although his eyes were not situated on their daughter. In his hand, he held a book with strangely blank pages, supported up by his crossed leg. In his left hand, he held a thin wooden stick, with a sharpened graphite tip, as he drew the scene of his wife and child in front of him, "You know... maybe I should do this every year; draw a picture of her on her birthday, so once she's all grown up, we can look back on every bit of it from the beginning..." At this, Anna laughed lightheartedly, glancing up at Zale once more, then straight back down to the small baby in her arms. She gave a content sigh, feeling simply overwhelmed with adoration for the girl, "I do like that idea, but when she's all grown up? Heh, it's a bit too early to think about all that. She's not even a day old, and I bet you're thinking about so many years ahead." "And what's so wrong with that?" Zale questioned, though keeping his smile as his gaze switched back and forth from his family and his portait sketch of them, almost finished with the final touches of the draft, "I heard that the years will fly by before you can even blink. By that time, who knows what she'll be? Maybe a shop owner in the village, a schoolteacher, a courier... anything but an indentured servant, though! It may have been my first job, and those are always terrible, but that was possibly the most stressing and obnoxious-!" "Zale, sweetie," Anna interrupted, feeling their newborn shift in her arms, a mild reaction to hearing the new father nearly blabber off into a rant, "You're disturbing little River. You might have to work on keeping your voice softer, just so that you don't end up scaring her." The man looked away, his cheeks fading a light red in embarassment for having to be warned of something so obvious, yet he paid no mind to. Nevertheless, he turned his head back to continue his artwork, "Sorry, you know how I can get sometimes. I just really didn't enjoy that job, and I don't want her to have to serve some annoying rich family for eight years like I had to. Sure, they paid me back buy giving us this house, but... I'd rather not pick up a similar career again." The moment Zale had finished speaking was the same moment in which he had finished the draft sketch of the portrait. He put the pencil down on his lap, and cracked the fingers on his left hand, which had gotten stiff from keeping them in the same position for so long. He smiled at the woman in front of him, and she mirrored the same expression back, eager to see his piece of art. The dark echidna stood up from his seat, carrying the blank book with him, and sitting down on the bed by Anna's side. He placed it back on his lap, and leaned it over so that the woman could see. As she looked upon it, she put a hand over her heart, absolutely flattered by the detail and effort put into one sketch. The portrait showed Anna herself from the waist up, gazing down lovingly at the small, little girl in her arms. However, it was so detailed, so proportionate, and accurate, that it almost looked like real life had been printed on to a paper by pencil. Anna, so amazed by his skills despite how often she had seen them before, leaned her head towards his face, and pressed her lips gently against his cheek. While Zale's face attempted to feign his blush from this, the new mother laid her head upon his shoulder, "I think it's your best one yet, it looks so perfect in every way. Some people have been saying that we need a device to perfectly capture real life on paper, but each time I hear that, I laugh as hard as I possibly can, because you are a better artist than any silly mechanism." Zale's blushed turned an even brighter pink, despite all his attempts to hide it from her, as he felt so flattered and overjoyed from hearing these sweet words emerge from her mouth. He closed the book, and set it off to the side for now, leaving him to wrap an arm around his wife, and use his other arm to reach out and touch their child's forehead, "Of course, I'll get to painting it when I have free time, but for now... I just want to be with you two..." the man said, looking at his family with an endearing gaze. Then, at that moment, the new parents heard a strange sound from their precious little girl, and both of them eyed in on her in curiousity. They simultaneously tilted their heads, when the noise came again, and they both saw a small, yet bright smile across their child's mouth. It took them a moment to process, but Anna quickly found the conclusion: River had laughed for the first time in her entire life. This only brought the two to fawn even more over the baby girl, both of them trying to stifle their own giggles. Zale breathed out in content, soothed and feeling so at peace with his family. The man leaned his back, his face a bit closer to the infant, and his voice switched to a soft, and even slightly higher-pitched voice, "River... I want you to keep laughing and smiling like that all throughout your life. Everyone goes through troubles while growing up, some worse than others, but you should always brace these problems with confidence and happiness. Never forget that, it's something that should be essential to life..." Once he had finished, the two new parents watched their joyous little girl's eyelids drop, closing over her eyes. Her expression did not fade, even as her body huddled up to her mother, and she fell into slumber, her smile never once did drop. *** Two echidnas walked along an old, beaten path of stone embedded in the soft dirt, edged by lush green foliage near perfectly still in the lack of breezey wind through the island this day. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly, with few puffy white clouds scattered around its space, indicating it was about noon at the time. The couple traveling along this road seemed to be rather enjoying themselves. First was the woman, a lady somewhere in her early thirties, with rosy, pale pink fur, and a soft face to accompany it. Her round eyes were a dark green, and her short, wavy quills outlined the perimeters of her delicate features. She donned a simplistic off-white hanfu dress, and in her arms she held a red folded blanket, appearing to be hand-knit. By her side walked a man in a much larger contrast. He seemed tall like a tree, a bit less than a whole foot taller than his wife next to him. His fur was a usual red, leaning more towards the duller side rather than the vibrant variation, which in a strange yet fitting contrast, matched well with his sharp, ice blue eyes. His short quills curved inwards, with two stripe markings on his left spike. The man didn't wear anything too heavy, simply his casual attire of his brown, oriental shirt. The gentle woman by the tall man's side reached out her elbow, which was a small challenge as she tried to keep holding the red blanket as well, but nevertheless she nudged his waist carefully, which had immediately got his attention. The red echidna turned his head around to look at her, raising an eyebrow of concern in case something was wrong, but he was reassured when he saw her smiling, "Elias... are you getting excited? I'm really eager to see this, our cute little baby niece, only just a week old. Do you think she'll like us?" Elias chuckled lovingly at his wife's enthusiasm, and reached his arm around her small body, in comparison to his own. As they walked, he turned his head, and leaned it down to kiss her own forehead, pulling away after a short second to speak, "Kaiyo, you're cute when you get excited like this. Also... I'm sure that she'll like us, and especially considering how you've spent the past two days making that blanket for her. She, Anna, and my brother will really appreciate it. "Yet, I can't help but feel somewhat worried as well..." the echidna man muttered in a softer voice, giving off a sigh afterwards. Kaiyo, in mild confusion, tilted her head as she stared at him, hoping he would continue on, which thankfully, he did, "With the circumstances, we should be visiting the hospital instead of a home. Yes, Anna had been pregnant for a full five months, and the egg came out perfectly fine, but... it has been only two months since then. The ideal time is supposed to be four, and anytime before that... the baby inside would likely die. How in the world is our niece even alive?" At this notion, Kaiyo's eyes became even more confused, but this time it was from her pondering the man's question, trying to find an explanation to it herself, "Erm, I don't really know, maybe she was just lucky? We can always ask Anna and Zale when we arrive, though, I imagine it being really tough for that little girl. She must be so weak and so tiny... I really hope she's fine at the moment, however." Elias had not said a word to follow, only contemplating his thoughts with the story behind the survival of his newest relative. That thought was soon interrupted, as the married couple had finally reached the large, oriental home atop the hill. Both of them regained their happy appearence for the time being, and at the moment they had arrived at the paper door, Elias streched his loosely curled hand out, and knocked firmly against the wooden frame. Moments passed, and seeing as how no one had answered, it appeared that no one was in the house at the time. The red echidna considered knocking a second time, until he and Kaiyo both heard footsteps from inside running closer. The paper door slid open, revealing the familiar maroon echidna, and now standing in front of Elias, the resemblence between the two seemed obvious. Although it wasn't exact, the two were very tall in height, with the older of them being precisely two inches higher than his younger brother. Their quills had a similar inward curve, their sharp eyes indentical, and although different shades, their furs were still the same hue of each other's. Upon making eye contact, the both of them smiled brightly, and simultaneously they lunged forward to wrap one firm, strong arm around each other, laughing heartily. Zale was the first to speak up, inbetween his smiles of the joyful reunion, "Elias! It feels like it has been too long! You live much too far away from us, and letters just don't seem like enough for us." "I could say the same thing!" Elias pulled away, and patted his brother strongly on the back, unintentionally making the smaller man flinch, "Although the eastern villages are great, I'll admit it gets a bit lonely without family like you and Anna around to see often. You two are a lot more fun than you probably think." "Don't forget about our newest member, either. I bet you and Kaiyo will enjoy her as much as you do us," Zale noted, holding up a finger, and backed away into the house again, beckoning the couple to follow. Once they had walked inside, the maroon echidna quietly closed the door behind him. The first room of the home was the entry way, rather plain and lacking decoration, other than the few homemade paintings hung upon the wall, created by no other than Zale, the artist himself. All else that there really was to note were the clean, wooden floors, another sliding door that lead to a different room, and stairs on the right that led to the upstairs corridor, where the family slept, as well as kept their guest rooms. "I was just checking on little River when you arrived, she had started crying and I was checking to make sure everything was alright with her. But thankfully, she's just hungry, and Anna's taking care of that." (The rest of this part of the chapter would have simply been Elias and Kaiyo being introduced to baby River, and then it would lead to a scene where Elias and Zale are alone, as the prior tries to warn Zale about the possibility of the other echidnas not taking kindly to River considering her strange fur, to which Zale brushes off nonchalantly. Then in a later chapter, Bree, also as an infant, would be introduced while River is one year old, and... something happens, I can't remember. After that, there's something with a family gathering, where River accidentally discovers her powers by playing near the pond at her house, which Kaiyo is the first to witness.) (Then in the next part, it would have basically been River's childhood, telling about her friendship with Yein that slowly deteriorated and her meeting Baron and Andric, then leading up to River meeting and befriending Chaos Negative/Levian.) (After that, it would move on to the moments of her life, the tsunami and afterwards, of all the bullying and torment that she went through and all that jazz. Of course this would include the moments where Elias first slapped her, plus this part would explain how she was abused so much even with her parental protection, then smaller chapters about River recieving a broken leg from Yein, and being beaten so much by Elias that she was taken to the hospital. There would also be a hospital chapter after the broken leg about how she began to form a crush on the doctor who was taking care of her, despite the age gap, as she was growing desperate to feel loved at this point. This would then lead into her experience with Andric and how he lured her into being molested by him. After all those chapters, the one that would follow would be about River isolating herself from her family and people for nearly a year, until finally she builds up so much rage that she goes out and deliberately attacks the bully trio, and thus discovers her bloodbending. Since this was done in public, she would have been arrested and almost sentenced to death if her parents had not come and stood up for her defense) (The final part would have included the introduction of two new characters, who were planned to be twin mice brothers who accidentally discovered Ali'ikai after they and their crew shipwrecked there while exploring uncharted territory. Seeing as how they were friendly and that they wouldn't know who River is, Anna would have taken them in to stay at their home while their ship was being repaired. Then some of the story would switch to their perspective on how the longer they stay at the house, the more they feel that someone is hiding from them and watching them from afar. Later do they discover that River had been spying on them from day one, and had only been hiding in fear that they would attack her like the rest of the Ali'kians. Then after settling down that misunderstanding, they settled a compromise where the brothers were allowed to study her, in turn that they give her information about the outside world. This would have lead to River becoming dead set on leaving the island for a new world to live in, and she comes along with them on their ship without telling her parents first. This would follow into River having bonding moments with the crew or whatever, until it finally ends where she arrives in a region near Station Square and begins her life there) (Had this been completed, there was a planned sequel to be named Paragon, which would have been the story of how River met Eris, and formed Team Paragon with Lumi, Remnant, Kwo, Morde, Rift, and Myrro.) Sigaalfa3 Recollections (best title ever) And as Upsilon fell asleep, embracing the dark void of unconsciousness, his dream of empty nothing slowly transformed itself into a nightmare, that horrible sequence of scenes was playing itself again in his mind, beyond his control. It was like he was transported back to that day.. His father was laying down, and in the corner of Upsilon’s eyes he could see the mangled heap of Valdus’ body sunken into the snow. Upsilon was backed up against a cedar tree trunk, staring up with wide eyes at the huge Zeti before him, and he was quaking with fear. He hoped he wouldn’t meet the same fate as his father… The Zeti only gave the mink boy a side-glance, sizing him up, wondering if he was any worth wasting his energy over. But, then the Zeti decided against it. He lumbered back into the forest of foliage before him, pushing trees away to clear a path, occasionally snapping branch upon branch, or even folding over a trunk or two. The crunching of these trees disrupted the blessed silence Upsilon was longing for; it signaled the time when it was finally safe to check on his father’s condition. Although at this point, from what he saw just from afar of Valdus’ wounds, time was running out to help, and it was going by fast. It felt like forever. And finally: there was no sound. The Zeti was gone. Upsilon winced and looked over, fearing what may lie there upon his eyes… And there it was, right before him: the listless body of his fallen father: battered, bruised, bloodied, slashed, torn beyond repair, just as the boy’s heart felt right at that moment, seeing his beloved dad lying there like that. Upsilon crawled over to the older man, and attempted to shake him awake. No such luck. Valdus only gave out a barely audible mumble, trying to let his son know that it hurt too much. The mink boy in response crawled over to look at his father, and gasped in horror at the sight of the wounds on his face. Gashes were scattered all over him, his cheeks, his mouth, over and under his eyes, and twice as much blood leaked out. His ungloved hands were to the side of his head, uncontrollably twitching from the cold of the ice beneath him, and long, drawn out groans of pure agony escaped from his lips, calling out for death, only wanting for the pain and the throbbing to subside, to welcome death, to be at peace. “Dad…” was all the mink boy could manage to stammer out, before he choked up in tears, and uttered a loud sob. Hot streams of tears ran down his cheeks, and fell off into the ground, their heat managing to melt a little of the ice. His throat burned and ached, and he could not even say another word, too stricken with grief to even comprehend just how dire the situation was. He did not know that if he had acted a bit faster, or gone for help a bit sooner, that there was a probability that his father’s life could have been restored. His wounds could have been tended to. His hypothermia could have been treated. He could have been saved… But, the young mink was too disheartened to even realize this. His previous childlike, innocent mind and thoughts were destroyed, shattered, and now only filled with the sight of his father’s blood running through the ground, seeping into the white snow, staining it red. Upsilon’s heart was pounding, his head was throbbing, but that was when it finally dawned upon him that he could help. But, it was too late. Unknowing of the consequences for his actions, Upsilon scooped up a ball of snow and placed them on one of Valdus’ open cuts on his side. The father grunted in pain; as much as he appreciated his son’s attempts to help, the sharp feeling of frozen snow against his slices was unbearable. He wanted to cry out, scream in despair, but he held back and only groaned, for fearing that any more would cause his son to break down in tears again. Upsilon was his only chance for another shot at life at this point. Even though he had to hurry, Upsilon bent down to face his father, and with tear-filled eyes kissed the top of his head, and hugged his arm, not caring how much blood got soaked on him, or how badly the stench of it hit him; all he cared about were these few moments together with his father, since, they would sadly be his last. He whispered in a shaky breath, “D-Dad… I love you, okay…? Try to hang on for me…” And with that, he sprinted back to the direction of his house, hoping, praying that his father would keep to what he said… Valdus couldn’t. The botched attempt at mending his wounds only worsened them, and with slow, uneven breaths the older mink realized that these were his final few seconds on earth. He never would’ve thought that when he left the house that morning, quickly kissed his wife goodbye and headed out with his son, that this would be his last day ever alive. But, he was not upset by this. He was not angered by his son for cutting his strings so short. He prayed Arkanov would feel no regret for this, but knowing how hard his son was on himself, that was sadly inevitable. The man was only sorrowful that he would not be able to watch his son grow up, form into the strong man he had always hoped he would be. He was sorrowful that he didn’t do enough to protect himself, sorrowful that he could not protect his family from the grief of losing him. He felt this flurry of feelings bombard him as he closed his eyes, his muscles relaxed, his head slumped to his side, and he slowly, peacefully, calmly drifted off… Only a little while afterwards did Upsilon and Irmia come back. The mink boy pulled on his mother’s arm forcefully, begging her to go faster, but when they finally arrived, the only thing that greeted them was the sight of a dead body. The mother’s mouth hung open in pure shock, a wave of emotions crashing down on her, but for the most part all she felt was pain. Of course, not physical pain as how Valdus had felt it, but emotional pain, as if somebody had just pierced a sword through her heart. She fell to her knees and bawled, pulling on her hair and screaming to the top of her lungs. Her son backed up a few steps; he had never seen his mother like this, ever in her life. She was usually so calm, so composed, so graceful… but seeing her this distressed only felt Upsilon feel even more guilt. He put a hand on Irmia’s shoulder, about to speak up, when suddenly he heard a smack, and he fell back onto the snow, hitting his head on a rock as he went down. Upsilon groaned, not only because of the bruise he had on the back of his head (which was now bleeding), but also because he felt a stinging pain on the side of his left cheek. With much shock he realized what must’ve happened; his mother had slapped him, knocked him down onto the ground. Shaking and afraid, he looked up at his mother, who was breathing sharply through her teeth, and tears had wetted her eyes; she was seething with rage. “You let this happen to him…” Irmia growled. “''What were you thinking'', putting snow on him to try and tend to his wounds…” Upsilon was a bit shocked, wondering how his mother figured out he did that so quickly, but he shook his head furiously. “I-I didn’t know, Mum…” He stammered. “I’m sorry…! H-how was I supposed to know that-“ “EVERYONE knows that ice doesn’t help OPEN WOUNDS,” Irmia raised her voice, and she was beginning to yell. “Just because you’re a stupid bastard, you do not have any excuse for such insolence.” “W-wha…” Upsilon couldn’t believe what she had just called him. He had no clue what a ‘bastard’ even meant, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t good. His body shook with fear now, and he looked down, “I-I’m so sorry… I-“ But, he could not even speak another word when he felt the wind knocked out of him, a sickening snapping sound mingling with his yelp as he went down, and he rolled over on the snow, face deep in the frozen water. He was unable to breath. His mother had kicked him in the ribs, one of them had broken, and she had forced him onto his knees. “I can’t believe you’re my son…” The mother uttered with disgust in her voice. But then, she started to scream, “A REAL SON OF MINE WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS! A REAL SON OF VALDUS WOULDN’T HAVE ONLY HURT HIM MORE, '''JUST LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS!'” Upsilon only lied there, not moving, or saying anything. He was just coughing, sputtering violently, trying to gain some air to breath again, as he clutched his side, the pain coming from his chest unbearable. At this point, Irmia had calmed herself down enough to where she only spoke, but she stilled walked away from the cedar forest, muttering under her breath, “And to think, I birthed you… I created you… a failure to me, to your father… shaming our family name…” Upsilon finally could breathe again, but at that point Irmia was gone. He looked up hopefully from the snow, longing for his mother to be there for him, give each other support through this tough situation, but she wasn’t there. She was gone, just like that. The mink boy was all alone: his father was dead, his mother had practically disowned him, and he was by himself in the cedar forest, with only his dad’s dead body as company. He moved over to the dead body of Valdus again, and just stared at it. He hadn’t the faintest idea that those last words he said to his dad, “hang on for me”, would’ve really been his last. Neither Upsilon nor his mother had given his father a proper goodbye. And with that fact, the mink boy was in tears once again. He felt so much regret, so much shame for letting this whole mess happen. There was nothing he could do to fix this. All he wanted was to be with his father, away from here, away from the harsh reality of the situation. And, as Upsilon wrapped his arms around his father, Valdus’ blood staining his coat, his face, his mittened hands, he felt the warmth of life slowly recede from the body. Upsilon’s role model, his hero, his mentor, but most importantly, his father, was ''dead… Mommaire There was once a boy who died, Haiden Sam At the Lake: The Creepypasta. Zy THE HORRORS OF LIPPIES V.3 K'naro WEIRD GOOGLE TRANSLATE STORIES Okay so like, during Planning last year I got SO FREAKING BORED I WROTE THESE WEIRD THINGS IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE. I saved them all so here have them (I think maybe one or two are missing since I took screenshots of them, so they're saved on the school computers). Also I don't really know if the order I wrote them in is exactly right but WHATEVS!!!! Also I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO MANITOBA BEFORE LOL *The Wilson brothers went to McDonald's the other night, I saw them all. They drank grape soda. *I was visiting Manitoba the other day, and apparently the Wilson Brothers were there too. I saw them on the street getting ice cream. Owen was serving it. WHAT *So I went to the circus the other day. The Wilson brothers were performing there. They were all dressed-up like clowns, and they had Owen jumping through hula hoops. UM... *I saw the Wilson brothers again. This time in the basketball court. They were playing a one-on-three against Rex. Owen was their cheerleader. OKAY WHAT THE HECK WHAT??!!! *I saw the Wilson brothers again. This time, they were sharing a ROMANTIC evening at a ROMANTIC restaurant together!!! Owen was there he played some romantic music on his violin. Okay, WHAT??!?!?!?!?!? *Today I saw the Wilson Brothers on a train, eating ice cream again. It was a toddler train and they were sitting with all the little kiddies! Owen was conducting the train and he had one of those train conducter hats on. OKAY THIS IS REALLY RANDOM *Today, I saw the Wilson Brothers at a history museum farm thing. Then they went to one of those boards with the faces cut-out so there was a board with three dogs and the Wilson brothers' faces. Owen took a picture for them. OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECK BAGEL THE BEAGLE™ Go here because it's indented and if I paste it here then it'll put every paragraph in snorty boxes. And I don't feel like removing the indents. Category:Just in case Category:Stories